


Fall

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blushing, Chapter 320, Drabble, Feelings, Gosh I was better at this, Help, I mean, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pretty sure is, What a bold man, acknowledge of feelings, hand holding, so short, they're so in love I can't even-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: It was inevitable, really.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, I'm here to post this and run away to work on my thesis, bye!

“Walk carefully.”

And maybe it was his tone, maybe just his voice, maybe the sudden touch when he lost his footing, maybe the fond way he looked at him every time their eyes met. But Jian Yi wanted more; more of his voice, more from his touch, more connection between them.

Zhan Zheng Xi was his best friend. And Jian Yi, though grateful, he was selfish, too.

His hand moved a bit toward his, aching for something as simple and mundane as their fingers lacing together. He wanted more than that, too; a touch to his hair, a caress on his cheek, a hug around him, a kiss to his lips.

He was so selfish.

He took a glance at him, risking to stretch his arm a bit more and the back of their hands met in a barely there touch. Blue eyes found his, steady and comprehensive, as if he could read everything that Jian Yi had swirling on his mind and interpret it with easiness.

And though that scared him a little, it caused him, too, an incessant fluttery in the stomach.

He was surprised to feel his hand taking his gently, grasping it and passing his thumb over his knuckles. And the fluttery became an intense buzz, his heartbeat quickening and bringing blood to his cheeks.

“Don’t fall again.”

And it was inevitable, really. Not falling for him was complicated. Because he was always there for him, looking for his wellbeing, fulfilling his whims, reminding him reasons to be happy.

He gasped softly, looking down, and felt his lower lip tremble at the emotions over him. At the strong wish to tighten his hold and not let him go ever again.

Because Jian Yi was in love. And there was no way Zhan Zheng Xi, being as beautiful as he is, could prevent him to fall in love again.

At every moment, at every encounter, at every touch and at every word, Jian Yi fell even deeper.

And he had faith that Zheng Xi would catch him.

“Too late…”


End file.
